Silvia Silkcut/Relationships
Ataraxia Sylvia is generally very popular and well-liked by almost everyone around her for her cuteness. Hida Kizuna The captain of Amaterasu. By order of his older sister, Sylvia was formally appointed as Kizuna caretaker and first subordinate. Compared to the other girls when they first met him, Sylvia always showed respect for Kizuna and enjoyed cooking and taking care of him. Kizuna likewise appreciated Sylvia help and highly valued her abilities, even thinking she would make a great wife someday. When Sylvia was chosen to be the newest member of Amaterasu, Kizuna was hesitant about installing the life-draining Taros core into the young girl. At first, she was hurt because she thought he didn't recognize her abilities. However, Kizuna later explained it because he doesn't want her to die and cared a great deal about her. Hearing this, Sylvia resolve strengthen so she could protect him as well. From this point, Sylvia feelings for Kizuna grew in love. Despite her young age, Sylvia has admitted that she not against doing Heart Hybrid with Kizuna, thus she does feel embarrassed to talk about. When she had to do Connective Hybrid along side Hayuru, she openly expressed excitement about getting affection with her captain. When the members of Amaterasu were doing Harem Hybrid, she asked Kizuna if she could someday become his wife, so they could be together forever. Like the rest of Amaterasu, Sylvia has also done Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna, as she hopes to someday have his children. While the other women were against the young girl doing it, Kizuna accepted her request. Chidorigafuchi Aine (To be added...) Yurishia Farandole The ace of American and fellow member of Amaterasu. The two have a sister like friendship with one another and carry a great deal of trust as well. Sylvia admires Yurishia for both her amazing beauty and skill. The two became love rival over Kizuna after Sylvia asked if she could someday become his wife. Yurishia quickly took Sylvia declares seriously and acknowledge her as her rival, not looking down on her because of Sylvia smaller body. Well Syliva though she couldn't match Yurishia because of the vast difference in breast size, Yurishia felt that Sylvia childish body was formidable in it's own way. Himekawa Hayuru Hida Reiri The principle and commander of Ataraxia. Reiri greatly respects Sylvia's abilities enough that she made her Kizuna direct subordinate. She would later pick Sylvia to be the newest member of Amaterasu, having Taros installed into her. Sylvia likewise respect Reiri as the commander and would do her best to follow her orders. Sylvia also expressed she was envious of how cute Reiri Heart Hybrid Gear was compared to her own. Unlike the other girls from Amaterasu, Sylvia doesn't seem to be aware about how Reiri been using her position to monopolize her younger brother lately. Vatlantis Ragrus Sylvia first opponent who would later become her best friend. The two young girls first fought each other during the battle at Tokyo. Despite it being Sylvia first real battle, she was to defeat Ragrus and even stop her trump card with her Corruption Armament. Afterwards, Ragrus would lose her magic power and memories, causing her to feel lost on what to do. However, from watching Sylvia as a idol on Vatlantis, she was inspired and became a fan of her, which touched Sylvia. On Hida Nayuta fake Ataraxia, the two became best friends, even after Ragrus regained her memories. Sylvia note that she usually with Ragrus. After defeating the Deus Ex Machina and finally restoring both their worlds, the two little girls cried at the thought that they would have to part. However, Ragrus decided she live on Ataraxia with Sylvia, as she didn't have much on Vatlantis but had a close friend on Lemuria. Deus Ex Machina (TO be added..) Category:Relationships